The Hosts Meet Hogwarts
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: This is mainly a Harry Potter/Ouran x-over but there will be references to twilight,the midnighters by Scott Westerfeld,Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine,Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan and Possibly Axis Powers Hetalia. English with some Japanese.


Summary; Hogwarts organises a trip to the elite **muggle** American private school Ouran Academy to see how the other half live. Harry has gone back to his old school to complete his final three years of muggle education. The only problem? He's at Ouran and he's a member of the Host Club!

Bong! Bong! Bong! The bell in the clock tower struck three as the triplets raced across the courtyard. "Dammit! Kyouya-chan will kill us if we're late!" the one in front said as they hurtled up the stairs to the top floor of the building.

"Don't panic. Tamaki-chan wouldn't let him do that" his brother replied as they hurried down the corridor to the last door. Pushing the door open the three brothers entered the room and straitened their blue blazers and black ties.

Kyouya Ootori glanced over at them and placed his hands on his hips.

"You're late" he stated simply.

"Sorry Kyouya-chan, but we did rush to get here on time" one of the triplets replied.

"Just don't let it happen again" the vice president said and went back to pre-club preparations.

Harry, Michael and Rex Potter-Cullen are Ouran academy fourth year students and members of the elite Ouran Host Club. They are two years older than Kyouya and the oldest in the club; Huni and Mori come a close second in the year bellow.

Now that they had made it to the third music room, the identical triplets began to help out with the setting up for when the clients arrived. This mainly consisted of setting out tea and snacks (and making sure Huni didn't eat anything), topping up the water in the vases of flowers that sat around the room and filling up the cleverly camouflaged machine above the door that caused rose petals to swirl around whoever opened the door; the machine was built into both sides of the door, the half inside the room released the petals, the half outside collected them back up again, ready for the next person to enter.

The three eighteen year olds [1] gathered around the chair that Tamaki has deposited himself into. The chair was an old Windsor style chair. Gold with mother of pearl detailing, the seating cushions were ruby silk, soft as a cloud thanks to the swan down stuffing.

The hosts gathered around the chair in their usual positions as they awaited the arrival of their first clients. The lucky young ladies who would get to see the enthroned host King surrounded by the knights of his royal court.

The doors opened in a flurry of silken scarlet petals. At the door stood a group of Ouran's cherished Princesses, blushing brightly against the light rose walls of the music room.

"Welcome Ladies" the eleven young men each extended their right hand towards the crowd of crimson cheeked maidens in invitation.

After the traditional welcoming, the host club settled into its usual routine. Nico, a first year student and recent acquisition, made sure to keep the tea flowing, the cake supply topped up and, naturally, the ladies entertained.

"Nico-chan, do try not to break anything or else it will be mother and father [2] who end up paying for replacements" Harry chuckled as the young boy pretended to almost drop a fully laden tea tray.

Nico Di Angelo was like a baby brother to the triplets, they were related on Harry's mother's side, Nico's father being Harry's mother Lilly's father as well, making the younger boy technically Harry's uncle but the two were as close as could be and saw each other as brothers, Nico often calling the triplets Ni-chan; a Japanese term of respect for an older brother.

"I won't Ni-chan" Nico smiled at his 'older brother' sweetly as he balanced the tray perfectly upon his finger tips.

The girls squealed at this display and Harry smiled at the smaller boy as he strode to the door of the prep room, spun around and bowed politely to the assembled company, keeping the precariously balanced tea tray perfectly balanced all the while and entered the prep room.

Harry turned back to the three girls that were sat around him and tucked his fringe back behind his right ear as he offered to refill the cups.

"Nico-chan is almost ready to start receiving guests [3], so Tamaki-chan says. We just need to find a spot for him to fill" he said, the gentlemanly English accent that he had picked up during his stay in England and put on for the ladies lightly colouring his poetic cadences.

"He's definitely the dark and mysterious type, but at the same time he has a sunny disposition that draws people in. Nico-san has the mystique and charm of a gentleman sorcerer; a mysterious darkness that makes you want to pull away but a gentle nature that makes you gravitate towards him" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, kind of like a tsundere [4] but not quite the same" another chimed in.

"Oh yes, I never thought of it like that. I'll run the idea by Tamaki-chan and see what he thinks" Harry nodded in an almost bow to the girls.

oOo

Later, after the clients had left, Harry ran the idea for Nico's part past the others.

"Like a tsundere but not quite the same, so sort of a quasi-tsundere?" Kyouya asked

"Yeah, that could work. What do you think Tamaki-chan?" Harry asked, looking at the blond who had his finger and thumb in a 'thinking L' [5] under his chin.

"Given that the ladies came up with it, it may prove to be rather popular, but it's all up to Nico-chan, it will be his role after all" Tamaki said

"I kind of like the idea, quasi-tsundere," Nico let the made up phrase roll off of his tongue slowly, tasting it, savouring the sound, "yeah, I think I could pull that off" a blank expression came over his face, a faint smile playing on his lips, like a cold hearted killer who has his victim cornered and is savouring the moment.

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki said jumping up and pointing at the younger boy's expressionless face, "from Monday onward, you will receive clients as the host club's newest host; the quasi-tsundere".

**Author's notes.**

1) This story takes place the year after the battle of Hogwarts in the Harry Potter universe. After the fall of Voldemort, Harry returned to America where he had lived with his adoptive family until the age of eight when he moved to England (and into the Dursleys' house) in an effort to find out what happened to his parents.

2) When Harry, Michael and Rex talk about 'mother and father' they mean Carlisle and Esme who adopted the triplets and, later, Nico.

3) He says guests here because the hosts never refer to the girls as clients when the girls are able to hear them, during club time the girls are referred to as guests rather than clients.

4) Some readers may not know what a tsundere is. A tsundere is a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time or someone who has a combative attitude toward others but is also kind on the inside.

5) A 'thinking L' is a position when the thumb and first finger, usually of the right hand, are placed in an 'L' shape and the chin is placed in the space between. Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru demonstrated this position in episode seven; Jungle Pool SOS when Kyouya and Renge where explaining why Huni wasn't as sweet and innocent as he appeared.


End file.
